Hug
by RinriChoi
Summary: Yesung yang menemukan Ryeowook tertidur di sofa. / "Selamat tidur, sayang." [YeWook/Shounen-ai/Fluff/Short fanfic!]


**Hug **© Choi RinRi

Main Cast : Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Super Junior is belongs to God.

Genre : Romance

Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC, Fluff, Drabble, Short Fanfic.

.

.

.

.

Setelah memakirkan mobilnya dengan sempurna dan menutup pintu garasi, Jongwoon berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya dengan beberapa kali melempar-lempar asal kunci mobilnya. Hari ini Jongwoon pulang larut malam, tumpukan berkas miliknya yang meminta perhatian membuatnya harus rela lembur dadakan seperti ini.

Ia merenggangkan lengannya yang terasa pegal sebelum membuka pintu rumah. Dan ketika membukanya, keadaan ruang tamu yang gelap menyambut kedatangannya.

"Sepertinya sudah tidur." Ujar Jongwoon saat menyadari tak ada sang istri, yang biasanya akan menyambut kepulangannya dari kantor dengan suara melengking yang terkadang membuat Jongwoon pusing sendiri mendengarnya.

Sesaat Jongwoon terdengar menghela nafas, kemudian ia menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa dan mulai membuka sepatunya. Ia yang awalnya ingin menaruh tas kerjanya di samping tiba-tiba dibuat heran saat tasnya seperti tak ditaruhnya di atas sofa, melainkan di atas sesuatu-yang-entah-apa-itu.

Dalam keadaan gelap ia masih mengingat jelas dimana letak tombol lampu, jadi ia hanya perlu meraba-raba dinding di belakangnya karena tombol lampu berada tepat di atas kepalanya. Dan saat ruang tamu itu menjadi terang, Jongwoon mengulas senyum ketika mengetahui sesuatu yang kini menempati hampir seluruh sofa yang di duduki Jongwoon, berhubung Jongwoon duduk di sudut sofa.

"Ryeowookie…" Jongwoon merunduk, mendekati sosok _namja_ manis yang kini tertidur di sofa ruang tamu itu. Ia terus berbisik dan menyibak poni _namja_nya itu seraya mengusap-usapnya lembut. Ryeowook pasti tertidur karena menunggunya pulang, begitulah pemikirannya.

_Namja_ yang sudah berstatus menjadi istrinya selama satu tahun ini hanya bergumam kecil dan menggeliat tak nyaman. Terlebih Jongwoon yang kini seenak hati menciumi wajahnya.

"_Hyung_~" gumamnya, masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dan Ryeowook tetap terlihat memejamkan mata.

"Ya," ucap Jongwoon dan memberinya satu kecupan di bibir yang baginya selalu terasa manis itu.

Jongwoon bangkit dari duduknya, dan ia terlihat bodoh karena hanya memandangi istrinya yang kembali tertidur. Jongwoon awalnya berpikir mungkin akan menggendong Ryeowook dan membawanya ke kamar. Dan memang ia benar-benar melakukannya. Tubuh kecil Ryeowook bukanlah perkara sulit untuk dapat digendongnya.

Jongwoon membuka pintu dengan sekali dorongan dan menutupnya dengan sekali tendangan. Bodohnya ia masih saja membuat suara-suara berisik padahal istrinya yang kini tertidur dalam gendongannya. Dengan hati-hati Jongwoon merebahkan tubuh Ryeowook dalam ranjang, dan Jongwoon sekali lagi mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Ryeowook yang masih terus memeluk sebuah boneka jerapah, tetap sama seperti yang ia lihat saat pertama kali menemukannya di ruang tamu.

Jongwoon yang melihat itu menghela nafas, "Harus kukatakan berapa kali," Jongwoon berucap, dan saat itu juga ia menarik boneka yang sedang dalam pelukan istrinya itu lalu melemparnya asal. Setelahnya, Jongwoon ikut berbaring di samping Ryeowook, menarik tubuh kecil itu dan Ryeowook kembali bergumam saat merasa kedua lengannya ditarik untuk dipaksa memeluk pinggang Jongwoon.

"Jangan pernah memeluk apapun selain aku."

Jongwoon tersenyum saat merasa pelukan Ryeowook pada pinggangnya kini mengerat dan istrinya itu menyamankan kepalanya pada sandaran dada bidangnya.

"Seperti ini _kan_ lebih baik," ucapnya sembari mengecup lembut kening Ryeowook. Ia pun mematikan lampu tidur yang berada di meja nakas. Kemudian ikut memejamkan mata dan mulai tertidur dengan tangan yang memeluk Ryeowook _possesive_. Tak peduli sekalipun ia belum mengganti pakaiannya.

"Selamat tidur, sayang."

**.**

**.**

**[END]**

**.**

**.**

**[A/N]**

Cerita apa ini?! Cerita apa?! -_- Super pendek dan super gaje. Tapi… yasudahlah/?

**Mari kita saling menghargai**—saya buatkan karya saya untuk menyenangkan kalian, kalian mengomentari karya saya untuk menyemangati saya.

Sayonara dan saya tunggu review kalian :-)

**1 Juni 2013**

**Untuk semua readers terbaikku,**

**[CHOI RINRI]**


End file.
